For Now
by DamnitReid
Summary: High School Stuck, John/Kat with a bit of PB&J. "Just another day in paradise." Please review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

For Now

John stretched out on his bed, arching his back like a cat. He stood up, pushing the tangled blue sheets off of him and stepped onto the cool wooden floor. He went to the window and drew the curtains to find a grey sky scape.

"Just another day in paradise." He said to himself as the rain began to fall, and he prepared for another ordinary day.

"Well, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. It's fucking raining? Are you fucking joking?" Karkat Vantas growled as he lurched down the steps of his townhouse. It wasn't that he didn't like his new town, it was just the little things that bugged him. Like his house, it wasn't run down, but it definitely wasn't new and it needed repairs in places desperately. And his school was just too close to not get bussed but just far enough that it was a 45 minute walk to get there. Karkat sighed. He knew that it was all for the best, he knew that his mom just wanted the best for him. But he wished that his father had realised that the best thing for him was to stay together, at least until he was done with school. Moving to Derse had cost his mother everything. So now she was working double, sometimes triple shifts. "Fuck." He said again as the raindrops splattered against his curly black hair. He cursed under his breath as he pulled the hood of his grey hoodie up over his head. "Just another day in paradise."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Skaia High!" John grinned as he mounted the steps.

"Watch it." A jock rumbled, as John bumped into him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

"The hell? You making fun of me? You think that I'm funny? Huh? Do you Egderp?" The jock grabbed John by the collar and lifted a big meaty paw to punch the skinny boy.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Karkat roared, already pissed from the trek and dripping from the rain. And if there was one thing he could not fucking stand, it was weak willed, low-life cowards who fucking beat on weaker kids. God fucking damn it. "Seriously? He's half your fucking height! Probably a third of your weight. He bumped into you. IT WAS A FUCKING ACCIDENT. He apologised. Get the fuck over yourself. Or are you deaf as well as dumb? You know, I heard that one of those cheap hookers by the highway had a son here. And you know, I can really see the resemblance." Karkat retorted, raring for a fight. The jock took a swing and Karkat went down clutching his face. He stood a second later and returned the favour with a kick to the larger boys gut. With an enraged howl the jock rejoined the fray, filled with vim.

"Asshole!"

"Oh no, she said 'spit or swallow', the butt will cost you extra"

The jock grabbed Karkat by the throat and lifted him off his feet, and was rewarded by a swift kick to the groin. He dropped Karkat, moaning in pain. Then he grabbed Karkat's pants leg, knocking his feet out from under him. They kept pounding each other, neither really gaining the upper hand until a teacher came upon the scene.

"MR. ENGLISH. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mr. Jack Noir thundered. "My office. Now! The both of you! And no buts outta you Egbert! Now march!"

•.•

Mr. Noir walked the pair up to the principals office. "Andrew? A couple of trouble makers here to see you."

"All right. Send them in, Jack." A voice came from the office. The door opened and a young girl walked out. She wore an eyepatch, a smirk and a surprising amount of spider themed jewellery. She brushed past the boys without a second look.

Mr. Noir gave the boys a shove and a sneer and stomped out of the cramped room. Karkat and the English guy both took a seat across from the imposing and tall man. The principal adjusted his orange tie and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"Again Duke? I thought we talked about this. You do know what happens when you upset me. Right?" Duke swallowed loudly and nodded. "Good. And you," The principal said, turning to Karkat, "I'm sure we've never met, you must be the transfer student then. I'm Principal Hussie. And I am never to see you in this office again. Understood? Though, this being your first day, we are not off to a promising start now, are we?" Hussie grinned, but the smile was cold. Karkat could tell there was something more frightening then detention behind his threats. "Now leave. Not you Duke. I want to talk with you first." Karkat grinned as he let the door close behind him, leaving an obviously terrified Duke English and (quite possibly) psychotic Andrew Hussie behind him.

He looked at his schedule. "First day fighting? Mom is definitely not going to like this."


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw hell little man. You crying? The waterworks are just pouring down little bro. Bro. Bro. Just.. It's cool y'know, shoosh man, shoosh." The tall lanky youth held the sobbing John. He was about a head taller than Egbert, and his wild, messy, untamed mass of hair gave him a few unneeded inches. Gamzee blew a lock out of his eye and stroked the trembling John's hair soothingly. He grabbed some paper towel out of the dispenser he was leaning on and handed some to John, who started to wash his face in the sink. John straightened up, drying his face and turned as the bathroom door opened. His eyes widened, "It's you..!"

Gamzee looked from the taller boy to the shorter one. He took a step towards the new boy, ready to fight. "Hey motherfucker. You were the one to be beating on my bro like that? Man what are you? Some kinda monster? Huh? That is not motherfucking okay! You alre-!" Gamzee was cut off by a hand placed on his arm.

"Oh no Gamzee! He saved me! When Duke started a fight he intercepted it." John threw a buck toothed grin at the tiny Italian boy. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I haven't properly introduced myself I'm John Egbert, and this is Gamzee Makara. Welcome to Skaia High!" He smiled obliviously at Karkat, "I could show you around if you'd like! Well, after class that is."

Karkat stared at the pair of weirdos. "What the fuck? I don't remember this kid. And what is with tall, dark and stoned over there? Polka dotted pants? Seriously?" Karkat thought. "Um, well. Thanks I guess, but I can find my own way around." He finally replied.

"No way José, little bro. Any friend of Egberts is a friend of mine. I'm gonna show you all the mothafuckin' miracles up in this." Gamzee grinned as he lazily slung an arm around Karkat's shoulder and led him out of the washroom as John followed behind, still smiling with his buck toothed grin.

"Well fuck."


End file.
